1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lubrication system flushing apparatus for internal combustion engines, and more particularly concerns a clog resistant adapter to be connected to the oil pan drain port of an internal combustion engine for flushing of the engine's lubrication system.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of the internal combustion engine, oil is taken from the oil pan, where it is typically stored, and circulated throughout the engine to lubricate the internal moving parts. For optimal engine operation and life, and for effective lubrication, the oil must be clean and maintain its lubricating qualities. To keep the oil free of the larger metal particles and dirt that inevitably are created and accumulate in the oil with continued engine use, the oil is typically filtered as it is circulated by a replaceable oil filter carried on the engine. Additionally, to eliminate the more minute particles and acid that builds up in the oil, which the filter cannot remove, the engine oil pan is periodically drained and replenished with new oil, and a new oil filter may be installed.
Even with such periodic maintenance, over time an oily "sludge" is formed within parts of the engine from an accumulation of undissolved tars and insoluble particles, particularly in the oil pan. That sludge degrades engine performance, and can release particles after the oil has been replaced. The presence of those particles in the oil leads to premature engine wear.
To reach and remove accumulated sludge without disassembling the engine, an engine flushing apparatus can be used to treat the engine with a cleaning solution, circulating the cleaning fluid through the engine and oil drain pan from which the engine oil has been drained. A conduit from the flushing apparatus, typically a hose capable of withstanding high fluid pressure, is connected to the oil filter port leading to the engine's lubrication system, and another conduit is connected to the drain port at the engine's oil pan for returning the flushing fluid from the engine's lubrication system to the flushing apparatus. Since the size and type of oil filter port and oil pan drain port differs from automobile manufacturer to manufacturer and even among different models or model year of a single auto manufacturer, the flushing apparatus includes a necessary set of associated adapters to permit connection of the conduits to the respective oil filter and oil pan drain ports of the vast majority of automobile engines.
The flushing fluid is circulated from the apparatus through the oil lubrication system of the engine, where the fluid ideally dissolves the tars of the sludge and collects any undissolved particles in suspension. The flushing fluid exits the engine with dissolved sludge and suspended sludge along with undissolved particles via the oil pan drain port, through which the "dirty" flushing fluid is returned to the flushing apparatus for further processing or disposal.
The flushing apparatus ideally continues circulating the cleaning fluid for a prescribed treatment period. However, it has been found that a fundamental problem interfering with continuing circulation of the flushing fluid for the prescribed treatment period can arise when particulate matter and undissolved, suspended sludge clog the fluid entry port of the adapter connected to the oil pan drain port, requiring interruption of the flushing cycle to remove the clogged adapter from the oil pan drain port to remove the blockage, each time that such blockage occurs. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a configuration for an adapter to be connected to the oil pan drain port that can resist blockage during the flushing operation. The present invention meets these needs.